mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Calamity
In series *Mr. Bump: Both cause misfortune. *Little Miss Whoops: Both cause misfortune. *Mr. Clumsy: Both cause misfortune. Out of series *Calamity Coyote (Tiny Toon Adventures, both have "Calamity" in their names), *Lucy (Raggy Dolls, both are danger prone), *Peppermint Patty (Peanuts, both are unlucky), *Furball (Tiny Toon Adventures, both are unlucky), *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, both have Brooklyn accents) *Elaine (Seinfeld, both have Brooklyn accents and they are both unlucky), *Alpha 5 (Saban's Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Power Rangers Turbo, both get into awkward situations) *Pepper Ann (Pepper Ann, both get into awkward situations,) *Marvin (Making Fiends, both are unlucky), *Thomas (The Railway Series, both are accident-prone), *Sheila Broflovski (South Park, both have Brooklyn accents), *Wendolene Ramsbottom (Wallace and Gromit, both have brown hair and speak with a Northern English accent), *Princess Daisy (Nintendo, both have brown hair, have orange and look similar to each other), *Ms. Pac-Man/Pepper (PAC-MAN TV Series, both have brown hair and get into perilous situations) *Courtney (Total Drama, both make no appearance in Series 2 of their series), *Johnny English (Namesake film, both get into calamities) *Elora (Spyro, both have brown hair and were removed from their series), *Carmen Lopez (George Lopez, both are unlucky and unfortunate at times), *Olive Oyl (Popeye, both have New York accents, get unfortunate, and panic at times) (NOTE: The creator admitted Miss Calamity was based on Olive Oyl), *Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo, both are danger-prone), *Leni Loud (The Loud House, both panic at times) *Inez (Cyberchase, both have similar hairstyles and panic at times), *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender, both have brown hair), *So and So (Teen Girl Squad, they have the same hairstyle), *Beth (Total Drama Series, both are clumsy sometimes and have brown hair), *Inspector Gadget (Namesake series, both get into awkward situations) *Fagin (Oliver and Company, both get into awkward situations) *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (Hanna Barbera, all 3 are orange, danger-prone and awkward situations) *Gary the Steam Engine (Namesake series, both are always getting intro awkward situations) *Porter (Thomas and Friends, both have Brooklyn accents) *Eirean Chicko and Sir Jeffrey (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, all 3 are unlucky, panic at times and have brown hairs) *Adyson Sweetwater (Phineas and Ferb, both are orange, danger-prone and have similar hairstyles) *Boomer (TUGS, both are orange and jinxed) *Kimberly Hart (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both have brown hair and are calamity sometimes) *Wendy Torrance (The Shining, both get into unfortunate situations) *Sticks the Bagder (Sonic Boom, both has orange with brown) *Luna (Jewelpet, both are in unfortunate situations, though Luna is not as unlucky as Miss Calamity) *Thirteen (Numberblocks, both cause misfortune and they are unlucky) *Balk (Mixels, both are orange and unlucky) *Milo Murphy (Milo Murphy's Law, both are prone to calamitous situations) *Calamity James (Beano, both are unlucky and have "Calamity" in their names) *Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus, both have the same hairstyle and colour and get into unfortunate situations, though Phoebe is never as unlucky as Miss Calamity) *Calamity (Dumb Ways to Die, both are unlucky, though Calamity's misfortune is based on her own stupidity,also same name) *Sneaky (Happy Tree Friends, both are unlucky) *Lifty and Shifty (Happy Tree Friends, all 3 are unlucky) *Oddbods (Namesake Series, all 8 often are in hard situations. Slick is also orange) *Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball, both were removed) *Betty Cooper (Archie Series, both are orange and are danger prone sometimes) *Veronica Lodge (Archie Series, both wear orange and are danger prone sometimes) *Archie Andrews (Archie Series, both wear orange and are danger prone sometimes) *Sabrina Spellman (Archie Series, both are danger prone sometimes) *Jughead Jones (Archie Series, both are danger prone sometimes) Gallery Leni Loud.png|Leni Inez_(The_Eye_of_Rom)_(2).png Phoebe_banana.jpg|Phoebe Terese Screenshot 20190601-124217 Gallery.jpg|Betty Cooper Veronica Lodge.jpg|Veronica Lodge Soundcloud Thumbnail for Thirteen|Thirteen Category:Main series Category:The Mr. Men Show